User blog:MrAwesome300/My Opinion on the Second Season's Battles.
Hey again, it's MrAwesome300. As a conclusion to my continuing opinion blogs on the Epic Rap Battles of History so far, now I'm going to give my opinion on all of the 11 battles that have been released so far in the second season. Let's go! *16. HITLER VS. VADER 2: It came to me as a shock that they actually decided to make second parts to battles, and that they made a second part to one of the best ERBs. I really liked this one, in fact even better than the first. I like the fact that it has somewhat of a story to it, as Hitler gets unfrozen a la Han Solo, thus falling in the rancor pit. Hitler is an unlucky little German dude. *17. MASTER CHIEF VS. LEONIDAS: One of those battles that kinda grew to me over time. They really could have done better with this, and I don't really like the idea itself. It's warrior vs. warrior, but the two still have nothing in common except that. The guy who played Leonidas looks a heck of a lot like him, but he didn't even rap! Lloyd had to rap for him! That's pretty embarrassing. It was also too short and a little boring, I must say. *18. WRIGHT BROS VS. MARIO BROS: A great battle! Joy rushed through me when learning that one of my favorite YouTubers, Rhett and Link, would guest star in this battle. They did a great job, too, and I also kinda like how they persuaded Peter and Lloyd to tone down the explicit language in this one. A few months later, Peter and Lloyd guest starred in one of their videos, Epic Rap Battle of Manliness. The battle itself is awesome and the suggestion is great! But there's only one thing: Lloyd. Lloyd doesn't really have an Italian accent, more of a New York accent that was used in the 1990 box office bust Super Mario Bros. When noticing this, I kinda wished that RichAlvarez, the guy who is in Stupid Mario Brothers, played Mario. Nonetheless, this is a great battle. *19. MICHAEL JACKSON VS. ELVIS: A plain okay battle. Bentley Green is a great rapper, even more great that he is rapping so good at a young age (I think he is 11 or 12). But after that things just got worse. Lloyd's Elvis impersonation is embarrassingly bad, and it gets even worse when he gradually changes into the fatter 1970s Elvis. Peter's MJ impersonation is spot on, though, I really was wowed by that. *20. CLEOPATRA VS. MARILYN MONROE: *sigh* Why was this ever made? Really, why? This is one of the worst battles by Pete and Lloyd. I really want to be careful describing why this angered by but, uh...but...there's no explanation other than that these women don't stand a chance to Pete and Lloyd! Their rapping isn't good at all, they don't feel into it, and these are people on YouTube, but aren't even famous! It seems almost as if these people entered an ERB contest or something. Pete and Lloyd really should have just skipped this idea, which wasn't that great, either, and just done something else. *21. STEVE JOBS VS. BILL GATES: This is my second favorite battle next to Mays vs. Franklin. This battle had great editing, a catchy beat, very creative lines, and a whole bunch of other reasons that I can't think of right now. It really feels like they tried harder with this battle than any other. Amazing battle! *22. FRANK SINATRA VS. FREDDIE MERCURY: After a 3 month vacation from ERB, Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd got a big crapload of hate comments saying they needed to get back to work! Peter was busy making new Picture Songs while Lloyd spent time on Dis Raps. Their finished project, posted on October 1, was one of the six battles that didn't seem like battles at all. By this, I mean, they didn't try from this point on. It just didn't seem as good as Jobs and Gates did or Wright Bros and Mario Bros did. The battle, having no comparison whatsoever but rather just Peter having an excuse to put Mercury in a battle, sucked. It wasn't catchy, it's not funny, the lyrics aren't clever. Tay Zonday, who made a 2 second appearance as Sammy Davis, Jr., was unneeded. This was a big mistake. *23. BARACK OBAMA VS. MITT ROMNEY: In order to make up for the last battle, Pete and Lloyd made a battle based on current news, putting the two candidates in the never-ending 2012 election, Obama and Romney, in a battle. This is the most watched battle made by the two, ending up as the fifth most watched video on YouTube of 2012. This battle is pretty good, but the lines aren't funny. It was a great decision to get AlphaCat's spot on Obama impersonation in the battle, but this was just a plain okay battle- until Lincoln rolled in. His appearance was totally kick ass. *24. DOC BROWN VS. DOCTOR WHO: A really good rap battle, especially for a nerd like me. I love Back to the Future but never got the hang of Doctor Who. Nonetheless, MC Mr. Napkins made a triumphant return to rapping in the battles and did well. Watsky also kicked ass in his second appearance, too. *25. CLINT EASTWOOD VS. BRUCE LEE: This is definitely my least favorite battle, it's just so bad. The lines aren't funny, Mike Diva is annoying, Lloyd's Eastwood voice is somewhat annoying and this is the only rap that I didn't catch myself singing the next day. Peter wasn't even rapping, just making constipated faces with a fake mustache taped under his nose. *26. BATMAN VS. SHERLOCK HOLMES AND DR. WATSON: A pretty good battle, it's been one of those battles that people have been waiting for a long time to see. I don't get why some people didn't like it, but I thought it was good, catchy, and simple. Robin's appearance is funny, Pete makes a decent try on Batman's scratchy voice, and I don't even know who the guy who played Watson was but he was pretty good. The only thing I didn't like was that one part where Holmes reviews what he will do in his second verse. Noting that I know nothing about Sherlock Holmes and a lot more about Batman, it might be something that he always does, but I found it to be a waste of time. *27. SANTA VS. MOSES: Well, this was it. Pete and Lloyd really gave me a startle when I saw Snoop Dogg in this. IT'S SNOOP DOGG! This isn't just some puny webshow, this battle made me recognize that ERB is really getting popular! Anyway, this was a great rap. Peter does his usual weird voice when playing old guys, Lloyd makes a pun about his short height being an elf, and Snoop Dogg- he's Snoop Dogg, what else do you expect? This was really cool. What was your favorite battle of Season Two so far? Hitler vs. Vader 2 Chief vs. Leonidas Wrights vs. Marios Jackson vs. Presley Cleopatra vs. Monroe Jobs vs. Gates (feat. HAL 9000) Sinatra vs. Mercury Obama vs. Romney (feat. Abe Lincoln) Brown vs. Who Eastwood vs. Lee Batman vs. Holmes and Watson Santa vs. Moses Category:Blog posts